


Insane

by okayzixll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayzixll/pseuds/okayzixll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not insane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He isn't insane.

 

But everyone believes he is.

 

He's innocent.

 

But no one knows who the real killer is.

 

The one running around and slaughtering innocent beings.

 

But it's only a matter of time before the truth is revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this idea is inspired by Physchotic. I'm changing it up so it isn't exactly the same. And there will be a major plot twist in this ;) x

Bang.

 

"The hell?"

 

Niall groggily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes from his deep slumber.

 

Bang.

 

He groaned, making his way to the front door. Who the hell could be knocking on his door at 1 AM?

 

"This is the police, open up!"

 

Niall froze, his hand almost twisting the doorknob. Why were the police at his house? He didn't do anything?

 

He slowly opened the door, nervousness taking over his body.

 

"Are you Niall Horan?"

 

"Yes," he gulped, shoving his shaky hands into his pockets.

 

"Sir, you're under arrest."

 

Niall didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't even know why he was being taken to jail, or what he had done.

 

"I- I don't understand."

 

The cop chuckled. "Oh, I think you do." He held up a photo. A photo of Niall. "This is you, ain't it?"

 

"Y-yes." Niall stuttered.

 

"Your picture was found taped to numerous dead bodies under a bridge. You're convicted of murder."

 

He wanted to cry. He didn't know what was going on.

 

"But I didn't-"

 

"Save it, kid. Your evidence is all over this."

 

He sighed, putting his arms out for the police to handcuff.

 

"This is insane," He said to himself, shaking his head.


End file.
